


Beautiful Soul

by theoutcast007



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, MewGulf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoutcast007/pseuds/theoutcast007
Summary: Gulf gets stood up at a Bar. Mew, who is the owner of the bar, notices.Let's watch this bloom, shall we?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Gulf didn’t know what he was doing. Or why exactly he agreed to a date with a random guy from the dating app his friend Mild decided to sign him up on. He thought that if he agreed to this date, Mild would finally get off his back. The guy that Gulf was matched with, San, messaged him immediately after and they agreed to meet at the new bar that just opened downtown called, The Seasoned Drink. 

So, here Gulf was waiting, on a bar stool waiting for San. Gulf was about ten minutes early, which wasn’t surprising for Gulf, as he was early for everything. Well, minus 8am classes at school. He kept checking his phone every 30 seconds, seeing if San messaged him to tell him that he was on his way. “ I don’t think that checking your phone will make your date come faster,” the bartender said to Gulf. Gulf looked up to see that a very handsome bartender was standing in front of him. “ I know, but I’m nervous. It’s been awhile,” said Gulf. The bartender smiled at him, flashing his pearly whites. “Totally understand. Can I get you something to start with? Maybe to calm you down? It’s on the house,” the bartender said. Gulf was surprised. “Won’t you get into trouble with the owner?” asked Gulf with a bit of concern. The Bartender laughed out loud. “ Well, thankfully I am the owner. My name is Mew,” the handsome man said. Gulf opened his eyes widely and laughed, “ Oh! This is your bar? Thats cool. I’m Gulf.” Mew smiled back and grabbed a glass, “Well Gulf, can I make you something? Maybe a vodka soda with a slice of lime?” Gulf nodded and smiled. “That would be great, actually.” Mew made Gulf’s drink and then handed it to him. Gulf took a sip and the alcohol has never felt so good. “ Mew, this is so good. Perfect amount of vodka to soda ratio”, Gulf said after taking another sip. “ WHy thank you. I find that the lime goes really well with it. It is very refreshing after a long day,” Mew said. Gulf nodded, and then checked his phone. “ Well, it's been 20 minutes, and I think the person I was supposed to meet stood me up,” Gulf laughed. “Oh no, that's crappy. Sorry about that,” Mew frowned. “ Eh, don’t apologize. I kinda am happy that he didn’t show,” Gulfed smiled back at Mew. “ Well, whoever he was, he is missing out,” Mew said and winked at Gulf. Gulf’s ears went red all of a sudden. Gulf smiled at Mew and then took another sip of his drink. 

A few hours go by, Gulf had a few more drinks and chatted with Mew when he could. When Mew was able to get one of the other bartenders to cover for him for the rest of the night, he made a drink for himself and walked around and sat beside Gulf. “So, you referred to your date as a “He”. Does that mean you are into guys?” Mew asked, “ I mean it’s not my business. You don’t have to tell me if you are uncomfortable…” Gulf raised his eyebrows, “ Oh, yeah I thought that you would be able to notice that I was,” he said. Mew sunk his head down. “ Sorta, but I didn’t want to assume,” he said. Gulf tilted his head back and laughed. “ Yeah. Long story short, my best friend Mild, set me up on this dating app and I was matched with the first guy I clicked on and agreed to go on a date with him,” he said, “ I guess the guy didn’t want to go on a date as much as I thought.” Mew frowned. He remembered the multiple times he was stood up back in school, and he knew that feeling of being defeated. No one should be treated like that or feel defeated because of who they were. Although Mew just met Gulf, he seemed like a nice guy. He seems caring, and also quite handsome. Mew was lost in his thoughts for a bit, and when Gulf was talking he couldn’t really hear him. “ Mew? You good?” Gulf asked. “ Yeah, sorry I was just thinking when I was stood up in college. Not really fun,” Mew said, “ Sorry, what did you say again?” Gulf giggled and touched Mew’s arm. “ I said, now that you know about me, what about yourself?” he said. Mew smiled. “Right. If you were wondering, yes I am into guys. I am 29 and I own this beautiful bar,” he said point around the place. “ You’re 29?! Wow, I thought you were like 26! I’m 25 turning 26 in a few months,” Gulf replied. “Can I be honest?” Mew started to say, “ I thought you were older! Like my age!” Both of the boys giggled and Mew picked up his glass and so did Gulf. They clinked their glasses together. and made eye contact. What seemed to be a few minutes, they both looked away and Gulf’s ears were turning red again. 

At the end of the night, since both of the boys were somewhat sober, they called it a night. Mew walked Gulf out of the bar. When they were finally outside, since the bar was packed because of it being a Friday downtown in Bangkok. Mew would have taken Gulf out to the back exit but it was a bit sketchy, and he didn’t want any trouble from any of the random guys out back. 

“ So, Gulf. This may be a bit cheesy, but can I have your number?” Mew asked a bit shyly. Gulf smiled and took out his phone. “ You were reading my mind. Here, put your number in and then I call you,” he said, handing the phone to Mew. Mew quickly tapped on the phone and then handed it back to Gulf, so he can call Mew’s phone. Mew’s phone went off and ended the phone call. “ Perfect,” Mew said, “ I guess I will see you soon?” “ Of course. Have a good night, Mew. Don’t stay too late. It is already 11:30pm!” Gulf replied. “ Thanks, Gulf. Yeah, I have someone covering for me for the rest of the night so I am gonna head out soon. Just have to do one thing in my office and then I can leave,” Mew said, “ Have a good night!” They both turned their backs to each other and Gulf went to the parking lot, while Mew went back inside the bar. 

When Mew walked back into the bar, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

San. What was he doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

San was starring right at Mew. He gave him a quick smirk and Mew rolled his eyes and walked away. San ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Aren't you going to say hi to me, Mew?" San said with a fake frown. Mew tried to release San hold on him, but San was strong and Mew was not fully sober. " What are you doing here?" Mew asked getting a bit upset. "What? I can't visit my ex's new bar? Last time I checked I wasn't banned from here," San laughed. "You need to leave. Right now or I'll have one of my security guys toss you out like a bag of trash," Mew said, now with a tone in his voice. He got the security guy's attention and San shook his head. " Alright, I will leave, but this isn't going to be the last time we meet, Mew. I know you still love me, I can see it," San said. He turned around and started walking towards the door. " I stopped loving you when you cheated on me, San. Get over yourself and your big ego," Mew said a bit loudly. He turned around and walked into the back and went into his office.

How? Why? Mew thought to himself. He was having such a good night with Gulf, too. Then San had to come in and ruin it. San was his past. He never ever wanted to hear or speak to him again after he found out that San was sleeping with someone else. Mew was hurt. It had only been a year since it had happened, but it still stung. Mew shook off his anger and took out his phone.

He didn’t notice it go off while he was speaking with San, so he was surprised that he got a text from Gulf.

**Gulf: Hey! I made it back to my place, it was great meeting you :)**

Mew smiled at his phone. What just happened out on the floor just seemed to slip his mind. Mew sat down at his desk and started texting.

**Mew: Nice! Yes, it was nice meeting you too :)**

Mew didn’t know if Gulf wanted to see him again, but he might as well try.

**Mew: I know we just met, but would you maybe want to grab some dinner next Friday night?**

Mew sent the text and started praying that Gulf wanted to have dinner with him. He closed his eyes and waited. And waited. He started to sweat a bit. Oh no, does Gulf think he is too much? Did he scare him off? All of the thoughts in Mews had were rolling and he stopped breathing for a hot second.

_**Buzz Buzz** _

Mew held up his phone and opened his eyes. It was Gulf.

**Gulf: I would love that. How about we meet downtown and go to that nice place over near the city centre?**

Mew smiled, and started giggling to himself. All of those thoughts he had in his mind were gone.

**Mew: Sure! The Pampered Plate? I can make a reservation.**

_**Buzz Buzz** _

**Gulf: Sure, lets go for 8pm?**

**Mew: Yes! Sounds good. Is it okay if I text you tomorrow?**

**Gulf: Of course, I have to go to work early, but you can text me anytime! :)**

**Mew: Okay! Have a good night! Gulf: Night!**

Mew put his phone away so that he could finish up the things he needed to finish for the bar so that he could go home.

******

A few days go by with Mew and Gulf have been texting back and forth. They started to get to know each other more, and they found out that they had a few friends in common. Gulf decided to delete the dating app that Mild downloaded on his phone. Gulf hasn’t told Mild about Mew yet, but he decided to tell him after he had his first dinner with Mew. Gulf was in the middle of a boring meeting at work and he started to day dream and think about his first date with Mew. Wait, was it a first date? Or was it not? Gulf started to panic inside. What if Mew just wanted to meet as friends? What does he wear? Gulf didn’t know where to begin with that. After the meeting, Gulf went back to his desk and took out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found the person he was looking for. His best friend Mame.

**Gulf: Sooo. I am in a dilemma.**

Mame texted back quickly.

**Mame: Oh no, did you send the wrong email to your boss?**

**Gulf: No! Not this time. I haven’t told anyone yet so please keep this to yourself. I have a date? I think it’s a date. I don't know. He didn’t necessarily call it a date so I am panicking on what to wear.**

**Mame: Okay, hold up. What’s his name? When is your date?**

**Gulf: It’s this Friday. And his name is Mew.**

**Mame: Okay. Lets meet after work on Friday and we can go o yours and figure out what to wear. Bring me coffee though, cause we will need it.**

**Gulf: Lol! Yes of course. Thank you Mame!**

Crisis averted. Gulf put away his phone and went back to work. He calmed down and smiled to himself. He was so excited for this date.


End file.
